The Siren's Plea
by Scarpaw
Summary: Betrayal is a cold thing, Zak knows that. Not that it has ever happened to him, anyways. Brittany's been acting weird ever since she's come to live with them, and Zak knows that as well. And Zak's determined to find out what she's hiding.
1. The Beginning of The End

It's Scarpaw here, finally, with the sequel to **The Siren Affect**, **The Siren's Plea**! Yes, I know I said I'd put up a teaser in **The Siren Affect**, but I found it very difficult to do that without revealing too much information.

So, please, read the first Chapter of **The Siren's Plea**!

Oh, and before I forget, this starts during the episode **_Cryptid vs. Cryptid_** and spans over the time between that episode and **_The Underworld Bride_**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays**

**Chapter 1**

"_I'm sorry that you couldn't come along Brittany,_" Zak's voice came fuzzily over a video phone in Brittany's hands.

"It's alright," Brittany told Zak over the video phone. "I don't mind, I completely understand." She smiled through the video phone, giving the appearance that she was happy, though thanks to Zak's Cryptid powers, he sensed that something else was wrong.

"_You're lying Brittany,_" Zak accused over the phone, and Brittany just laughed and shook her head.

"No, seriously," Brittany insisted, "I'm fine. So, what did you and Fisk do to get yourselves in trouble this time?" Zak leapt to the defensive, forgetting his accusation on his sister.

"_Nothing!_" He protested, and Brittany gave him a look that said, 'I-know-you're-lying'.

Zak sighed in defeat as he gave in and said, "_Okay, Fisk __**may**__ have __**destroyed **__this one shop…_" Brittany sent him a disapproving look through the phone, but before she could say anything, Zak started talking again.

"_You have to believe me Britt, it wasn't our fault!_" Brittany laughed at Zak's defense. Shortly after she had become a permanent member of the Saturday family a month ago, Zak came up with that nickname for her. Sometimes he didn't call her that, but most of the time he did.

"I believe you," Brittany laughed. "I guess I'll see you again when you guys get back." Zak nodded.

"_I hope you have fun with Miranda!_" He laughed, and Brittany groaned in reply, causing Zak to laugh even more.

"Yeah right," She retorted. "I'll talk to you later." And she hung up the video phone before Zak could say anything else.

Brittany sighed the minute the phone had been hung up. She hated lying to Zak like that, she really did, but she didn't want him to know.

He would be so ashamed of her. He wouldn't trust her anymore. Her parents would be so ashamed of her. The people of Keisei City would laugh as she was executed.

With a growl, she shook her head furiously, ridding her head of such thoughts. She should _not_ think like that! Everything was going to be alright!

The alarm of Miranda's base started wailing loudly, and Brittany immediately cursed herself and her luck.

Her and her big mouth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hi Doyle!" Zak said over his Dad's shoulder into his Dad's video phone. Sure, he was a little saddened that Brittany couldn't come along with them, but there was an upside- he got to see Doyle again, even though the reason wasn't that too happy of one.

There were underground Cryptid fights going on somewhere, and they were going to go stop them. They had already found out that Van Rook was in charge of the fights, backed with money for them by Argost, but they didn't know what exactly the connection to Kur was.

And, in order for them to find out what the connection was, they had to have Fisk enter in the underground battles. That's what Doyle was for. He would be the one acting as Fisk's 'master', seeing as Van Rook already hated him.

Zak didn't like the idea of Fisk fighting in the underground battles, though. He thought the battles were cruel and wrong and that Cryptids shouldn't be treated that way. He knew that if Brittany was here, she'd agree with him.

But, she wasn't here, so she couldn't agree and he couldn't even ask her in the first place.

Zak had a bad feeling about all of this. He knew that something would go wrong.

And he didn't know how right he was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Black. That's all she could see. Black. No light, no snow, nothing that closely resembled Miranda's base in the slightest. It scared her. It reminded her of when she had been in the cage.

Suddenly, a door opened, filling her cage with blinding white light. She shied away from the light, scrambling back towards the darkest corner she could find. However, she was too late.

Two men with tazer-like weapons had come into the cage, and were using the tazers to force her up and out of the cage. She resisted, not wanting to go, but finally the pain of the tazers got the best of her. She resolutely stood up, and let the men push her outside of the cage, squinting in the bright light, unsure of what she'd see.

What she saw after her eyes got used to the bright light was horrifying.

There was a big black cage in the middle of an arena, and a Cryptid was being forced out of the cage by one side, while another stood in the middle, apparently the winner of the battle. She gulped.

This was real bad. She didn't want to be here! She wanted to be back at Miranda's lab, back with her new brothers and sister. She wanted to be anywhere other than here, she'd even take going back to her old City! Just as long as it got her away from here!

However, as she tried to back her way back into the cage, the men pushed her forward with the tazer. She bit back a yelp of pain, and felt tears popping into her eyes as she was forced into the black cage, people in the crowd cheering and other things. From above the din, she heard a voice she didn't recognize.

"Now, we have a very special treat," The voice called above the din. "The Amarok against a Siren!" The crowd cheered, while she backed towards the way she had been shoved in at. She didn't want to fight, she didn't want to hurt the Cryptid, and she didn't want to use her Siren powers for anything.

However, for her, life just doesn't turn out the way you want it to, and the Amarok advanced on her, and she looked for her way of escape, desperately searching so she wouldn't have to fight.

She couldn't find one, which was just her luck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I hope you guys liked Chapter 1! Sorry it took so long to post, I have had a lot of projects and stuff I need to work on, one of them I really should be working on right now...

Well, Please read and Review and tell me what you think!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	2. Fight For Your Life

Yeah, Paw-chan has a confession to make... This chapter has actually been done since before I posted the first one... Sorry, I just wanted to update this and **Nightmare** together. So, please read the second chapter of **The Siren's Plea**!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays**

**Chapter 2**

Brittany ducked underneath the Amarok's arm, panicking slightly. What was she supposed to do? Biting her lip, she made a rash decision.

As the Amarok leaped towards her again, she jumped back, landing perfectly on her right foot, straight on her toes. She didn't falter in her balance. She spun, dancing lightly in a circle around the Amarok quickly, said Cryptid waiting for the chance to attack his prey. Every two spins Brittany would change the foot she was spinning on, hair covering her face as she moved in her circles.

Once Brittany had completed her circle, she stopped and smirked, hair covering one of her eyes. She beckoned the Amarok closer to her with one of her fingers.

"Bring it," She smirked at the Amarok, voice wailing in her Siren language. The Amarok growled at her and jumped at the cocky Siren…

And met a strange wall refusing to let him out. It was a bluish green hue, and it went completely over him like a dome. Brittany smirked at him, and started to sing.

"_Lower the Dome,_" She ordered. "_Lower it, capturing the Amarok. Lower the dome and keep him inside._" Automatically the dome began to shrink, starting to crush the Amarok with the lowering air pressure as it began to compress. The Amarok began to wail in pain, and the man that had called the fight shouted for her to stop, declaring the Siren the winner.

"_Disperse the Dome._" Brittany sang easily, and the dome disappeared and the same men that had forced her in were forcing the Amarok out.

It caused Brittany to shiver slightly- the fact that she was in this place fighting for her life. It was scary, yet, at the same time, slightly fun. It also made Brittany feel bad, she was fighting Cryptids who also didn't have a choice in fighting or not, just like her.

Brittany nearly jumped out of her skin when another Cryptid was led in. This one was a green panther type one with a bunch of huge thorns sticking out of its body.

"Now," The man from before shouted. "Let's see if the little Siren can hold the floor!"

Brittany gulped as the huge thorn covered Cryptid leapt at her…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brittany winced as she was forcefully led back to the cage she had been held in previously. She had lost, and had the cuts and gashes to prove it.

It had been a dismal loss, and she felt bad, even though she didn't know why. She couldn't possibly like this, could she?

Brittany sighed as she was shoved back in the cage. Now she was locked back in this cage with no way of escaping! Things were sure looking down on her.

With a sigh, Brittany put herself into a ball and settled herself in a corner of the cage.

"Home sweet home," Brittany muttered sarcastically.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I still don't think this is right," Zak said over his communicator to Doyle as his Uncle took his brother for the Cryptid fights.

Zak watched as his brother fought in the Cryptid arena. He didn't like this- it was cruel to the Cryptids.

Yet, to Zak's slight relief, his brother won all of his fights. It still scared him though, watching his brother fight all those Cryptids.

However, nothing prepared Zak for what came next.

"Now," Van Rook said. "Let's see if the little Siren from before can match the new champ of the ring."

That caused Zak's heart to clench. Siren? He didn't mean- did he? No, that's impossible, Zak berated himself. She's with Miranda not here- is she?

And Brittany was forced into the cage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She was fighting again, and Brittany didn't want to. She just wanted to curl up and die. She didn't want to fight other Cryptids.

Yet, she knew that she had to- it was the only way she'd be able to survive in this place.

The outfit she had gotten when she had first moved in with the Saturday's was trashed. Her yellow skirt was in tatters, with big chunks ripped out of it. Her shirt was in just as bad condition, with one black sleeve completely ripped off, the other in such a state that it'd probably benefit her if she just tore it off now. Her black collar was gone, only one odd chunk sticking up that proved that there had been a collar at all. The middle section of her shirt, thankfully, didn't have anything wrong with it.

Well, except for it being soaked in blood as well as her skirt, that is. Scrapes, cuts, and gashes littered her exposed body and her feet were raw and bloody as she had no shoes. Her hair had more crimson highlights that were most definitely _not_ natural.

"Fisk?!" Brittany gasped, hands flying to her mouth as she noticed her next opponent. She nearly fell to her knees in shock. She couldn't fight him! And, in her heart, she hoped that Fisk felt the same way.

Yet, she knew that she had to fight him, and nothing was going to stop the fight from actually happening. However, what Brittany wanted to know was why? Why was Fisk here? And where was Zak? It was rare that you saw the two apart. And who was that red haired man with the Mohawk?

None of this was making any sense!

In Brittany's wandering mind, she almost didn't notice Fisk jumping at her. In a flash she had spun out of the way with as much grace as a dancer. She knew that Fisk had chosen. They were here on some sort of a mission, and he needed to fight her. Brittany smirked to herself as she readied herself for Fisk's next attack.

He was her brother, but right now, that didn't matter in the slightest. She loved him, but she had to put up a good fight.

At least, an act of one, that is.

And the fight ensued.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, how was the second chapter? Dreadfully horrible? Don't lie to me, I'll be able to tell.

Please Read and Review for a happy authoress!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	3. Setting The Scene

I'm glad those who read the one-shot **Dance Zak, Dance!** liked it. And if you haven't read the one-shot, I hope you read it because apparently from what I've heard it's good family bonding and character building between Zak and Brittany...

Well, enough of my ramblings, on with the third chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays**

**Chapter 3**

Fisk jumped for Brittany and she danced out of the way with as much grace as a swan. Everytime Fisk jumped or leaped for Brittany, she danced out of the way, doing different sorts of dances to get out of the way. The last one was the limbo.

"Come one Fisk, is that all you got?" Brittany jived, jumping out of the way as her brother leaped for her again.

She danced in a circle, humming a song to herself, taunting smile alight on her face. However, she didn't get to finish the circle.

Brittany had her back to Fisk's front, and that's when he took the chance to tackle the eleven year old. He pinned his sister to the ground, and looked down at her smiling laughing face.

"Ha ha, nice one Fisk," She laughed, struggling to get herself free. She wasn't able to get out, so she lifted her feet and kicked them out at Fisk's chest. No use. So, she did the one thing she was best at. She screamed.

The scream Brittany let out was ear splitting, and caused Fisk to let go of her and clutch his own ears. She smiled sadly to herself. She didn't want to do this, really, but she had to at least make it convincing.

Brittany rolled out from underneath from her brother. She got to her feet nimbly, poising herself on her toes, standing on them perfectly, holding the cage side for support as she held herself upright. She stopped screaming, and Fisk let go of his ears.

"Come and get me," Brittany taunted, and when her brother came at her she swung her foot out at him, connecting with the jaw of her brother. Fisk wasn't moved much, maybe just a few inches to Brittany's right, but that at least gave her the space to move out of the way as her brother through a punch at where she had been standing.

Yet, Brittany had been about to move out of the way yet again when her brother caught her in the stomach with his fist. She was down in a second, coughing.

Brittany knew she was out, and she wasn't able to do anything more. Right now she was already fighting the urge to fall unconscious.

Just then, she heard the cage door slide open, the sound grinding her ears. The men with the tazers came in and two of them used the tazers on Fisk, keeping him back while the other two used them to force Brittany up and out of the cage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zak couldn't believe that that was actually Brittany. It just seemed so surreal. His sister, fighting his brother? That idea in itself was preposterous. Brittany would never want to hurt them. Embarrass maybe, hurt definitely not. Brittany wasn't the type for unneeded violence! That couldn't be Brittany, Zak just couldn't believe it!

Yet, deep down in his heart, Zak did know it was his sister. He recognized some of the things that she had done. He had stumbled upon his sister in her room before, practicing dancing after an unfortunate incident after the first week she had been there that Zak would not like to repeat.

Anyways, Zak had discovered his sister could dance and extremely well. And, there was absolutely no doubt that that was Brittany. But, there wasn't anything he could do. Not right now though. It pained him to think that, but it was true. Not right now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She behaved only how she was supposed to- obedient and mindless. She didn't speak, she didn't say anything. She only followed orders.

Only moments before there had been a huge influx of power- power that came from that boy named Zak Saturday. It was power that could influence Cryptid's ways of thinking. It had controlled, and it tried to make her obey, but she didn't. She resisted. She had to. It had left her with an enormous headache, but she resisted.

But, right now, she could not dwell on any of that. She had a job to do, and orders to follow. She was a mindless drone only supposed to follow what she was told.

"Open the door my dear." She nodded at the order, and started the dance she had been learning. This was a dance that took her the better part of a month to learn, and without music it was even harder to perform. So, she took the liberty of memorizing the music as well, and she was humming it along with her dancing to make sure she got it right.

She danced with as much grace as a swan and the finesse of a professional ballet dancer. Her movements were flawless and were precise. Just like they were supposed to be.

After long last, the dance was over, and she finished the dance with a downward spiral into a kneeling position directly in front of the door. She bowed her head, and when she bowed it, the door opened. She rose to her feet and trekked inside after the others.

Mindless and thoughtless. Obedient to every command. That's what she was supposed to be. And she was, down to the very last extremity.

What she saw inside the room as she went inside along with them was surprising.

It was a pictogram with a picture of a very familiar gorilla cat with markings around it.

And then she saw black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Brittany woke up from unconsciousness, she realized that she wasn't in that wretched cell anymore. No, she was in a room she didn't recognize. It reminded her of a hospital.

"Brittany! You're up!" Zak threw his arms around his sister, half on her infirmary bed. He had been so worried about her! First he had to watch her fight Fisk, then they found her unconscious in Kur's tomb!

"Zak," Brittany said, hugging her brother back awkwardly, grimacing in pain as a headache assaulted her.

"Uh, what happened?" She asked once Zak let her go, and raised a hand to her head, rubbing the side of it slightly in hopes of getting rid of her headache. Zak sat, half on, half off, of her bed."And, where am I?"

"We don't know." Zak replied, "We were hoping you could explain. And, you're in the medical bay of the airship."

That's when Brittany noticed the bandages on her body. Her feet were mummy like, wrapped in bandages, and she had odd bandages on the rest of her ranging from band-aids to bandages like the ones on her feet.

"Ah," Brittany said after a few minutes. "Who was that man?" Zak looked confused.

"Man?" He asked confused. "What man?" Brittany looked confused back. What did he mean, 'what man?'

"That one that was down by the cage with Fisk," Brittany elaborated. "Who was it?" Zak beamed.

"Oh, that was-" But Zak didn't finish, because another voice resonated from the door.

"Hey mini man."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ha ha! You guys should have seen your faces at that last part! They were so priceless! So, as you all know who the man at the end is, I'm going to answer the questions that will probably pop up in reviews right now: Yes. Doyle will play a semi-major role in this story. Now, I have to run before I get tackled by Doyle fan-girls.

Please Read and Review and tell me what you guys think!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	4. Liar Liar

Sorry for the wait and sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Writer's block has been threatening to overcome me for this and **Nightmares**, but I am valiently battling my way through it. Please read the short chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays**

**Chapter 4**

"Uncle Doyle!" Zak exclaimed happily from his place in the airships' infirmary. Brittany cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Uncle… Doyle?" She said, staring at the man with red hair and mullet, trying to figure out how in the world Zak was related to him. She could see none.

"Yeah!" Zak said with a smile on his face, turning his head to be facing the girl on the bed. "He's mom's brother. We're all family!"

"Whoa, whoa mini man," Doyle said. "I don't know about you, but I'm definitely not related to that freak." Brittany tried her hardest to hide the hurt look on her face, but it was to no avail- Zak had already spotted it and was coming to her defense.

"Brittany's not a freak!" He protested. "She's just… misunderstood!" Brittany wheezed a laugh.

"It's alright Zak, I don't mind," She lied easily. Brittany looked Doyle in the eye, staring him down as if daring him to call her a freak again.

"Doyle right?" She asked, but didn't get a response. "Name's Brittany. It's nice to meet." Doyle looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right," He said, and walked over to Zak and messed up Zak's hair.

"I gotta go mini man." He told Zak. "Your Dad's mad at me and I don't think it'd help my case if I stuck around. See ya." And Doyle was gone. Brittany blinked once before looking at Zak.

"Well, he seems real nice," She said sarcastically, shrugging her shoulders.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brittany was padding around as quietly as she could throughout the airship. She wasn't supposed to be on her feet yet because they'd supposedly break out and start bleeding again, but that hadn't happened yet and she highly doubted that it would happen.

The only reason she was up was because she couldn't take sitting down for long periods of time. She needed to be constantly in motion, unless she was asleep.

Hearing footsteps coming down the hall her way, she froze. She knew she wasn't supposed to be up, and she knew that she was going to get into a lot of trouble if she was found out. Looking around the corner she was by, she and Zak both nearly jumped a foot in the air as they saw the other.

"You're up?! Why?!" They whispered to the other, surprised that the other was up. After a second, they started laughing quietly. It was like they were twins, except that Brittany's hair was blonde and crimson instead of white and black.

Fingering her hair gently with one hand, she allowed Zak to drag her back to the infirmary with the other where they'd be in private.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So why were you up?" Zak and Brittany asked together again, and ended up in a glaring match until Zak caved and went first.

"I couldn't sleep." Zak admitted, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I was just taking a walk. What about you Brittany? I thought you weren't allowed on your feet?" Brittany laughed nervously.

"Heh heh," She laughed. "Well… I couldn't sleep either, so I wanted to take a walk too. I don't really like sitting for long periods of time, I like to be constantly in motion." Brittany smiled as she lied, making it seem real. Zak bought it.

"Well," Zak yawned, throwing his hands behind his head. "I think I'm going to go back to bed." Brittany smiled and leaned her head to the side.

"Alright," She smiled. "I'll see you in the morning Zak."

"Goodnight," Zak said as he left the infirmary, and he was gone. Once Brittany was sure Zak was out of hearing range and wouldn't come back, she let her smile drop.

She hadn't wanted to lie to him. She didn't like lying to him. But she had to, whether she liked to or not. Keeping him away from her was what was keeping her safe.

With an uneasy stomach, Brittany fell asleep.

She hated lying.

Especially when she was the one doing it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Completely and Utterly Horribly Terribly Disasterous? Well?

Please Read and Review!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	5. Betrayal Is A Dish Best Served Cold

Numero Cinco! Es hora para **El Plea de Siren**! XP Translation:

Number five! It's time for **The Siren's Plea**! That's prettty much all the Spanish I remember right now from Spanish One. Anyways, read the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays**

**Chapter 5**

Brittany sighed as she looked into the glass case that held her adoptive family's piece of the Kur Stone. She took a deep breath, and laid the palm of her right hand onto the glass. It was now or never, and quite frankly, she really wished it was never.

Taking a deep breath, she focused on the glass, and winced as it cracked and shattered. Her time limit began…

Now! The alarms of a break in started blaring just as she snatched the rock off of its little pedestal. She ran and slid easily into the vent shaft that she had unscrewed earlier, and made good progress. She just had to get up to the roof where her _escorts'_ ship would be waiting. It was as if she wasn't to be trusted- which was true. She wasn't.

Not with what she was doing. She was just a little traitor. A good for nothing, brat of a traitor. Below her, she heard Zak's voice echo from where she entered the vent.

"I think the thief went in here!" She heard his voice echo, and Brittany started crawling faster. She couldn't be caught, she just couldn't! She wouldn't be able to bear to look at Zak's hurt face of he ever found out the thief was her.

"I don't think the thief would be _that_ small Zak," Brittany heard her adoptive Father's voice through the vent system.

"Well, it's worth a shot, isn't it?" Zak's voice reverberated through the vent shaft. "I'll check out the vent system." And Brittany heard the sound of somebody clambering through the system almost immediately. Brittany quickened her pace, cursing herself for not making her way through this at least once before. Which way was the roof? She had a feeling that if she kept going up, she'd get there eventually, but she didn't have eventually- not by the sound of Zak's clambering. Thank Zetsumei she was as noisy as he was.

After what seemed an eternity and quite a few dangerous close calls with Zak, Brittany finally made it up to the roof. She climbed out of the vent, and nearly dropped the Kur Stone piece. She let out a gasp, and her fingers grazed it slightly before she dug a tight grip onto the stone. Brittany pulled it up, but not before almost falling back into the vent herself.

Brittany skipped quickly to the landing pad, cursing that her 'escort' wasn't there yet. She spared a glance over her shoulder, duly noting that neither Zak nor her adoptive parents had appeared yet. That made her slightly happy.

She heard the sound of an aircraft approaching, and was pleased to see that it was her 'escort'. Hopefully she would be able to get away without being noticed- hopefully. Brittany watched as the airship landed, and the hatch opened for her to step on. She had just taken one step onto the hatch when a voice sounded from behind her, causing her to freeze.

"Brittany?" Oh Zetsumei. It was…

"Z-Zak?" Brittany cursed herself for stuttering. She kept her back to her adoptive brother, not wanting to look him in the face.

"Brittany, where were you?" Zak asked, taking a few steps towards his sister. "Why won't you look at me?" Tears were falling down her cheeks as she turned and looked her brother in the eye. Brittany turned her head away as Zak's eyes widened and he took a step away from her.

"Y-you took the Kur Stone?!" Zak couldn't believe it. Zak wouldn't believe it. Brittany- the Brittany he knew would never do this. Brittany wasn't deceitful, she would never do this to anyone! This… This couldn't be Brittany!

"Zak…" Brittany's voice was soft and pained, making Zak believe even further that it couldn't have been Brittany who took the Kur Stone. Yet, even as he tried to make himself believe that, he knew that wasn't true.

"Zak…" Brittany repeated his name again, and he could tell that she was hurt by something. "I'm… sorry…" Zak's eyes widened as he took another step back, causing Brittany to visibly flinch.

"You… you really… took it?" Zak didn't want to believe it. Brittany wasn't that type of person! Brittany flinched again as she gave a slow nod, taking a step back on the hatch of the airship. Tears were flooding down Brittany's face, and tears were starting to form in Zak's eyes as he shook his head in disbelief.

"No, Brittany, you're not like that!" Zak protested, tears starting to pour from his eyes. "You would never do this!" Brittany bit her lip as she backed up the hatch.

"How do you know…" She muttered quietly, her head turning to the side and looking down. Zak shook his head and started taking steps towards his sister.

"I may have known you for a month Brittany, but I know you wouldn't do something like this Britt!" He cried as he moved towards his sister. Brittany took a hesitant step back, arms still wrapped around the piece of the Kur Stone.

"You don't know anything!" Brittany finally shouted out as the wind started blowing fiercely, whipping her hair into her face. "Face it Saturday-" Zak flinched at the name, causing Brittany to wince, but it didn't stop her, "-You don't know anything about me! You never have, you never will!" Brittany took two more steps back up the hatch, now halfway up it.

"That's not true Brittany, and you know it!" Zak protested. Brittany shook her head and continued her retreat up the hatch.

"Or is it you just don't want to admit it?" Brittany asked, her voice strangled yet oddly calm at the same time. "Face it Saturday, you don't know anything about me, do you?" And with that, Zak collapsed to his knees, tears flooding down his face, while Brittany fled the rest of the way up the hatch, the hatch closing and the airship taking off.

Betrayal hurt. And, Zak just found out that Betrayal was a dish best served cold.

Even if Brittany didn't mean it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yeah, this chapter was a real tear-jerker. The story's getting moving now, and I hope I can get more kids to review.

Please read and review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~

--P.S.~ I have an idea for a new SS fic on my prof, other than **The Animal Whisperer**, I'd like it if you guys told me what you thought of the idea. Thanks!


	6. Message In A Song

Holy Flying Monkeys! I've actually updated this! Quick- what's the date? Is it the 21st of December 2012 already?

No, it's just September 2009. But, I updated! The long awaited update! ^_^

Read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays or the song **_**Home **_**from **_**Beauty and the Beast**_

**Chapter 6**

"Greetings and bien venue my dear Brittany- I trust you have… ahem, what we agreed on?" Brittany glared at Argost as she made her way down the airship hatch.

"I have your stupid stone." Brittany snapped, tell-tale trails of tears tracking down her face, eyes red and puffy but long since dry. Indeed, in her arms was the Saturday's piece of the Kur Stone.

"My, my. Someone's a bit cranky, now aren't they?" Argost's tone of voice was taunting, and there were a few choice words on the tip of Brittany's tongue that she had heard the older Sirens say but knew was inappropriate for someone her age to say.

"It was a close call." Was all Brittany said. "I nearly got caught." She stalked past Argost, shoving the stone piece into Munya's hands and stormed down the hall, tears burning in her raw eyes painfully.

"You ssseem upssset." A voice hissed off to the side, and Brittany turned to see…

"Naga." The name wasn't said disdainfully or surprised, just calm like she had known the snake woman had been there all along.

"Well?" The snake woman slithered in front of Brittany, blocking her way forward.

"Leave me alone," Brittany shot. "I'm not in the mood for your mind games." The two were at a standoff. When it appeared Naga wouldn't move, Brittany threatened,

"If you don't move I'll break your ear drums."

"Children these daysss," Naga shook her head slithering out of the way. "They have no ressspect for their elderssss." Brittany glared at the snake as she passed.

"You're older than dirt, why should I respect you?" Brittany sniped. "I'm surprised you haven't kicked the bucket yet." If Naga was going to say anything, she was cut off by Argost's cool voice interrupting with-

"You two wouldn't be fighting, now would you?" Their heads turned simultaneously to face Argost. "You both know how I feel about fighting here in Weird World." Brittany scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I know the rules," Brittany rolled her eyes. "I know how Weird World works. I'm off to my room. Ja ne(**1**)."

And Brittany was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brittany sighed leaning against a window in her room. A brush was in her hand, and she was supposed to be brushing her hair, but she didn't feel like it.

Argost wanted her to appear on Weird World tonight, to sing. A real Siren, a young one, catching attention with enrapturing songs.

Wait- that's it! Brittany jumped from the window.

Weird World! Zak loved that show! Despite Argost being the host, Zak never missed an episode!

Ripping the brush through her hair, Brittany grabbed some hair ties and grabbed the outfit she had to wear.

Putting it on, she put her hair up in a bun. Looking in a mirror, she shook her head and took down her hair. Instead, she expertly twisted her hair into a French braid, snapping a hair tie on the end. Zooming out the door, she was practically skipping, heart light and giddy.

Zak would be watching, and all she had to do was find something to sing that would tell that she hadn't wanted to do this.

But what?

Argost was having her sing a few songs, so all she had to do was pick the right songs to get the message across.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They all were watching Weird World tonight. Zak, Fisk, Drew, even Doc were all watching. Why? Because they wanted to see if Argost would reveal anything about his plan.

"_Greetings and bien venue, my dear watchers."_ Argost greeted at the start of the episode. "_Tonight there's a feature for you. A young Siren singing- just for you."_

The Saturday's exchanged looks. A young Siren? Could it possibly be-? No, Zak was sure it couldn't be- could it?

The camera turned onto a girl of eleven years old, with blonde hair and crimson highlights with piercing aquamarine eyes. She was wearing a cobalt sundress that stopped at her knees and had thin straps that criss-crossed in the back. Her feet were bare and her hair was in a French braid.

Taking a deep breath, the girl- Zak was sure it was Brittany -began to sing.

"_**Yes, I made the choice for papa, I will stay."**_ The song's tempo was slow, and Zak could see tears forming in her eyes._** "But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way, you monster!"**_

This had to be and act, Zak wanted to believe. Brittany had willingly chose to betray them!

"_**If you think that what you've done is right, well then, you're a fool!"**_ Brittany's head was straight up, facing the camera. Tears were trailing down her face, making tracks._** "Think again! Is this home? Is this where I should learn to be happy? Never dreamed that a home could be dark and cold- I was told ev'ry day in my childhood: Even when you grow old home should be where the heart is. Never where words so true! My heart's far, far away, home is too. Is this home? Is this what I must learn to believe in?"**_ Brittany was doing a fabulous job at keeping her voice even- it was almost like she wasn't really crying.

"_**Try to find something good in this tragic place just in case I should stay here forever."**_ Brittany averted her yes from the camera, like she couldn't face it anymore._** "Held in this empty place! Oh, that won't be easy. I know the reason why my heart's far, far away. Home's alike. What I'd give to return to the life that I knew lately. But I know now I can't, all my problems going by."**_

Zak tried to understand what Brittany was singing. If she meant- truly meant it, and the song was to be right, did she actually not want to be there?

Was it really that Argost forced her hand?

"_**Is this home? Am I here for a day or forever?"**_ Brittany was back to fully facing the camera._** "Shut away from the world until who knows when. Oh, but then as my life has been altered once it can change again. Build higher walls around me- change ev'ry lock and key. Nothing lasts, nothing holds all of me. My heart's far, far away- home and free!"**_

Lowering her face Brittany turned her head away from the camera. A hand reached up and wiped her tears away before she picked her head back up and started singing again.

Zak knew what he had to do, after mom and dad went to bed.

Glancing towards Fisk, Zak knew that they had to break Brittany out.

Tonight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1- Ja ne means goodbye in Japanese.**

So, how was it? Worth the wait? Terrible? Love it? Hate it?

Please tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
